


Potted Cactus

by SabbyChat



Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmers Market, Coffee, Flowers, M/M, Someone is a dad and you'll find out as soon as you open the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: A lost little girl helps a flame kindle
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: KuroSuga Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Potted Cactus

Kuroo’s known the grain of the countertop he’s had to haul out of his old man’s dinky trunk for as long as he can remember. It smells of the countless earthy splashes of coffee that’s seeped into its crevices. His smile grows as he lifts it out of the truck and down the main avenue of the piazza, his biceps burning with the effort.

The early vendors greet him with fondly. The old ladies pinching his cheek or patting his arms, the men tipping their hats and nodding as he passes. He’s glad they still remember him since it’s been a while since he’d manned the stall.

He sets up the booth, fully complacent that it’s going to be another Sunday at the farmers’ market. 

Until it’s not.

At around 8, a little girl of about 6 comes to a bounding stop right in front of his stall. He notices because she’s staring wide-eyed at him as he hands a bag of beans and a shot of espresso to a customer. Not to mention, she’s shining from head to toe, sequins in her headband and the unicorn on her shirt to the silver glitter on her cute sneakers. She’s also sporting familiar silver locks he can’t seem to place right at this moment.

His mouths quirks up at her as he opens his mouth, “Hey sweethear-“

“Your hair’s tall.” She points to his head.

Kuroo blinks. O-kay. That’s certainly one of the more neutral things that’s been said about his hair.

“You’re very sparkly.” The little girl beams at him in response and he can’t help but grin back.

“I’m Tetsu.” His head goes past the awning as he checks the throng of people for a distressed parent. “Are you with someone, little lady?”

“I’m Lily.” The little one seems to remember that she’s not supposed to be alone and swivels to look behind her, head going left and right, seeming to look for someone. 

She looks back up at him with wide glassy eyes and a trembling lip. Kuroo sighs as he shakes his head before she can utter the words he already knows.

“I lost my someone.”

Kuroo pats her head and motions her to come closer to the booth while he explains to his neighbor the situation. Thankfully, Jose has a part-timer with him that can take over the booth while Kuroo’s gone.

He holds out a hand to her and she puffs out her cheeks. 

“Tetsu has to carry me on his shoulders.” 

This cheeky little flower! Kuroo snorts and squats down for her to climb on his shoulders. Her small torso leans on his head as she looks down at him from her perch. He pokes her nose and she retaliates as he stands, going cross-eyed as he follows the chubby finger, her delighted giggling cutting through the drone of conversation from the throng of people in the avenue. 

“What’s your someone look like, Lily?” Kuroo asks as he starts to walk, hands keeping her planted to his shoulders. The crush of the crowd isn’t as bad as would be in an hour, but he’s hoping against hope he finds Lily’s someone fast before the crowd thickens.

Lily taps her bottom lip as she thinks. “My someone has hair like me and uh hm…” she trails off.

“I need more than that, flower. Do you see them?” Kuroo bounces as he walks as if to coax more out of her. 

“He’s wearing pink today because I said so.” Kuroo immediately looks for a silver-haired pink shirt-wearing man. Finding no one as he continues his perusal of the crowd, he asks again, “is he selling something here or are you shopping?”

He hears her tiny gasp before she excitedly pats his head, “he’s selling flowers!” 

“Good job!” He lifts a hand for a high-five. Lily enthusiastically high-fives back with a smack.

“Let’s go to the flower alley and see if your someone is there.”

Kuroo brisk walks to the flower alley and true enough he sees a silver-haired man in a blushing pink polo. The man’s hair is pulled into a low pony-tail and he’s smiling brightly at a customer asking about his wares. 

“Tetsuuuuu! That’s my someone!” Lily squeals and bounces as he approaches. The man turns as Kuroo steps up to the booth and surprise coats his face. 

“Lilybug? Kuroo?”

“No, daddy! This is Tetsu!” Lily squirms atop Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo mindlessly lets her off his shoulders as he stares at Koushi Sugawara. The last time he’d seen him was… too long ago.

Kuroo shakes himself out of his reverie.

“Fancy seeing you here, daddy.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the emphasis as his eyes flick between Suga and Lily. 

Suga scoffs and punches his arm in jest. “Haha how very witty of you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo feels rather than sees Lily cling to his legs as she lets out the cutest defense, “Daddy! Don’t hit Tetsu! I got losted and he helped me.”

Suga’s hazel gaze goes to the little girl as his eyes narrow. “And whose fault was it that you got lost?” He says slowly.

“Weren’t you supposed to help daddy find homes for the flowers you helped grow?”

Kuroo watches Lily hide her face from Suga and he crouches down to her level so he can look her in the eyes. He smiles at her kindly and tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and whispers “Daddy was just playing. He didn’t hurt me at all, flower. I think you should go say sorry to your dad, hmm?”

Suga watches the exchange, his heart uncharacteristically flip-flopping at the soft display. He’s never seen his daughter warm up so quickly to a stranger. He’s also never seen Kuroo this gentle with the people around him. Nevermind that Kuroo’s still very handsome, much more so than when they’d last seen each other.

Lily peeks up at him and his gaze softens. Oh this little girl, bless his sanity when she figures out he’s utterly weak to her machinations.

She toes the ground as she looks up at him from under her lashes. “I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to follow the black kitty and get lost. I just wanted to pet it.”

Suga steps out from behind the booth and kneels with his arms outstretched. 

“Oh sweetheart, come here.” 

Lily runs full speed into his arms and wraps her arms around him.

“Don’t do that again, alright?” She nods into his neck.

Suga looks up at Kuroo and smiles, “If Tetsu wasn’t the one who found you, who knows what would have happened to you? Daddy would have been so scared!”

Kuroo returns the smile and scratches the back of his neck, the gesture seemingly bashful.

Suga stands, holding Lily in one arm, a practiced hold. He steps closer to Kuroo smelling rich coffee and a musk he can’t identify.

“Thank you for bringing me to my daddy, Tetsu!”

Kuroo scrunches his nose at her as he leans forward to pinch her cheek.

“Anytime, flower.” She giggles and retaliates, Kuroo making a face in mock pain.

Kuroo’s eyes flick up to Suga’s and winks, stepping away. 

“Come get a cup of coffee when you’re done for the day. I’m on the main avenue near the South exit.”

Right before he turns he hollers, “Don’t forget to bring my flower, Koushi. I forgot to give her a cookie.”

Lily titters in Suga’s arms, positively tickled by the roguish man she’d only just met.

—

Suga does come for his cup of coffee later in the afternoon. Kuroo’s wiping down the countertop and talking to the vendor on his left as he approaches, cup of coffee and a chocolate chip the only thing on the spotless surface.

Suga catches his eye and Kuroo tilts his head towards the goodies as he chats, holding up a finger to ask for a minute. Suga picks up his cup and Lily follows picking up her cookie. Kuroo’s mouth quirks as he watches them, father and daughter both taking big lungfuls of their treats before they sip and bite. 

Old man Ren pats him on the shoulder and bids him farewell. 

He focuses on the pair that hum as they snack. He leans over and wipes a crumb from Lily’s cheek. 

“Thank you for my cookie! And daddy’s cough-ee”

She smiles at him, her smile chocolatey. He laughs and ducks to fish for a bottle of water behind the counter. When his head pops up again there’s a cactus in front of his face, a small drawing of Lily and Suga on the pot. He quirks an eyebrow as he looks past the plant to the pair, the little lady wide-eyed and expectant, the father looking to the left, the face of innocence.

“Do I get plant every time I save the little flower from trouble?”

Suga sputters, “Well she- you know how kids- She wanted to give you something. She said that it reminded her of you.”

Kuroo huffs a laugh as he glances at Lily, handing her the bottle of water.

“Thanks for the plant, flower. I’ll make sure to give it a lot of love.”

—

It’s only later that Suga notices the number written on the side of his cup as he’s putting it in the cup holder in the center console. The little cat in sharpie is utterly adorable.

—

As Kuroo takes the pan of vegetables out of the oven, a ping from his phone chimes. 

It reads: You think you’re so sly. What if I hadn’t been single you rascal? -KS

Kuroo smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1 Theme: Flowers  
> Day 3 Prompt: Shop
> 
> Hope you liked it! Come holler at me about KuroSuga on @katsabdon on twitter!


End file.
